hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Crab Boss
Giant Crab '''is the main antagonist of Hungry Shark Evolution. ' '''The Crab Boss' or Massive Crab or''' Giant Enemy Crab,' is a massive crab that can be found inside the Crab Lair in Hungry Shark Evolution, and in an unknown area in Hungry Shark Part 2 (the area contains red mines). They are powerful enemies that are larger than most of the sharks. There are four types of Giant Crabs (from weakest to strongest): * Red Giant Crab * Yellow Or Green Giant Crab * Blue Giant Crab * Black Giant Crab (largest, can be fought for an unlimited number of times although it only spawns one time for each session, after you defeat the crab, your shark have to either die or just quit the game and play again). Note: quiting the games will not make you lose coins or gems you collected in those session. Each crab is much bigger and stronger than the previous crab. Danger Rating All Giant Crabs have a danger rating of "Extreme" according to the museum. However, each Giant Crab deals a different amount of damage per attack: '''Red': 28 Green/Yellow: 43 Blue: 55 Black: 70 Finding the Crab Lair The Crab Lair is located near the farthest point of your map to the left (in Hungry Shark Evolution). It is marked by a bright orange symbol on your map. The entrance to the Crab Lair is a dangerous area, as underwater volcanoes can scorch your shark. However, there are some Blob Fish at the entrance to the crab lair so they will help increase a large amount of health. Defeating the Giant Crabs The Giant Crabs cannot be instantly eaten like other creatures in Hungry Shark Evolution, not even by the largest playable sharks such as by Moby Dick. The Giant Crab swipes at your shark with his pincers. You must dodge these pincers, while remaining in range of the crab. After the third swipe, the crab will become exhausted and will reveal his vulnerable "Weak Spot". Charging at the "Weak Spot" with boost will deal massive damage to the crab. How much damage depends on which shark you are playing as. If you take too long, he will recover and once again hide his weak spot. Repeat this until the crab is in agony, in which he will shriek in pain and allow you to launch your final attack at his back. He then breaks apart and you get the "Super Snack!", "Mega Meal!", or "Giant Tryant!" Accolades. Note: When the Giant Crab shriek in pain, he will no longer do anything, thus, you can actually leave the Crab Lair and do anything else then come back later and the Giant Crab will remain in the same state until you decide to final strike the Giant Crab. So you can wait until gold rush then strikes to get more points out of the multiplier (Depends on which chosen shark). Receiving damage from Giant Crab gives accolade "Snap" Defeating Red Giant Crab Without Crab Fork With Reef Shark: Hit 5 times Defeating Green Giant Crab Without Crab Fork With Reef Shark: Hit 6 times Defeating Black Giant Crab Without Crab Fork With Tiger Shark and Electro Shark: Hit 10 times With Great white Shark and Robo Shark: Hit 9 times With Megalodon, Big Daddy, Mr Snappy and Alan, Destroyer of Worlds : Hit 5 times With Moby Dick: Hit 3 times With Crab Fork equipped With Tiger Shark: Hit 6 times With Great White Shark: Hit 5 times With Megalodon, Big Daddy, Mr Snappy, Alan Destroyer of Worlds and Moby Dick Hit 3 times With Sharkjira & Crab fork: Hit 2 times For unknown reasons, that Moby Dick still needs 3 times hit even with Crab Fork equipped. It doesn't reduced the number to 2 or 1 hits. Fighting Black Giant Crab with Megalodon and stronger Sharks equipped with Crab Fork is actually double as long as you go to Crab Lair as soon as you start as the health drain is not that fast. For any "Shark" stronger than great white, it is recommended to fight giant crab early as the health drain is not that fast. Defeating Black Giant Crab with Moby Dick can be challenging as Moby Dick is very big and easy to get hit. The distance between The Giant Crab and Moby Dick could be too close to be able to boost properly. Not to mention the rapid health drain without Little Dickie. The Crab Fork can help you kill the crab faster inflicting double damage to him, but it's not available on some devices. It costs 100 gems to purchase. Note: '''If battling the Giant Crabs to gain coins or gems, rather than to complete a mission, it is recommended to not use any prehistoric creatures (for example the Megalodon, the Big Daddy, Mr Snappy, or Alan, Destroyer of Worlds). This is due to the health drain of these sharks which is extremely quick, and also the size of these creatures makes them difficult to maneuver in the Crab Lair and will likely to be hit easily as the Giant Crabs have long range. Also, since Robo Shark is slow, he is also out of the question, he also can't ram. Tiger Shark and Great White Shark are recommended, as they have sufficient power, health, boost and mobility to take down any of the four crab varieties. Crab fork will make the fight much easier. Top Secret Lab Sharks are not recommended as those sharks have rapid health drain and some have small amount of boost or not fast enough to hit Giant Crab weak spot. Top Secret Lab Sharks has to be level 9 or 10 in order to make Black Giant Crab appears. For some reasons, Natasha, The Narwhal can't fight Black Giant Crab. Another factor is the Top Secret Lab sharks can't equip accessories like the crab fork or items that increase boost that standard sharks can equip. The Robo Shark doesn't need to boost in order to hit submarines and Giant Crabs and can hit the weak spot just by swimming at a regular speed. '''Update: '''Mines that are shot '''by the Robo Shark '''WILL NOT '''damage the Giant Crab even that it reveals its weak spot. Controlling the Robo Shark is easier than controlling the other sharks and since it can't boost underwater the player only has to move the Robo Shark into and out of the range of the Giant Crab's pincers. Health will go down as you fight the crab. It might be hard to eat and dodge the pincers at the same time. You might consider buying a baby to help you consume the crabs, tunas, and blobfish wandering nearby, as well as decreasing health drain. Trivia *If the player takes a closer look, it can be seen that unlike the Red, Green, and Blue Giant Crabs whose colours are exactly identical to their name, the Black Giant Crab differs with the the presence of some kind of "green" coloured stripe design present on and at the edge of its carapace and alternate black and green bands on its appendages and claw legs. *You might have to defeat the other giant crabs and play several games to find the Giant Black Crab. When you defeat the Black Giant Crab, you can fight him again more than once. And once you move on to the black crab, the other three weaker and smaller giant crabs will never spawn again. *You have to dodge the pinch three times consecutively without taking damage before Giant Crab revealing the weak spot. If your shark receives damage from the Giant Crab, it will reset the counters (Example: You have dodge 2 times and the third time you got pinched, you have to dodge 3 times again before it reveals the weak spot). *For unknown reasons, once you have reached the Black Giant Crab, only Tiger Shark and more powerful shark can fight the Black Giant Crab. Reef Shark, Mako Shark and Hammerhead shark can enter the crab lair, However that the Black Giant Crab doesn't appear like the previous weaker Giant Crab (Red, Green, Yellow, Blue). It could be a glitch or the developer just decided that these sharks are too weak to fight the Black Giant Crab. *The Big daddy is bigger than the Red Giant Crab, but ironically cannot gobble it up like a normal crab (you have to wait for him to be tired and then attack his back). * The Giant Crabs are the few creatures that cannot be defeated in a single attack (others being the small and large diving cages and Seal Mom unless it is defeated with explosive weapons). * It's extremely difficult to kill it with an Ice Shark, since it becomes slower when boosting. * It is rare that you find nothing in the Crab Lair (no crab), although when you have eaten all other crabs except the Black Giant Crab, he will rarely not appear - however, small prey such as tuna fish and Tiny crabs will still appear. * The in-game loading hints refer to the Giant Crab as the "Giant Evil Crab", and says to "attack its weak spot" and when hit it says "Massive damage!". This is a reference to Sony's infamous E3 2006 press conference, during which the PlayStation 3 was shown off. * Moby Dick is bigger than the Red Crab, but smaller than the Black one. Category:Boss Category:Prey Category:Dangerous Prey Category:Prey with a valuable reward Category:Hungry Shark: Part 2 Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Giant Crab Category:Annoying Things Category:Main antagonists